¡¿te pareces ha!
by soul vulpes
Summary: Sakura Haruno se parece a Avril Lavigne, Ino Yamanaka a Taylor Sweet, Tenten le da un ligero aire a la protagonista de memorias de una Geisha, Temari no se tocó en el tema y Hinata Hyūga... ¿A quién se parece Hinata, Naruto?


Hola

Bueno aquí de nuevo con esta nueva historia es de un solo capitulo, es en recompensa por la espera de todos ustedes por seguir mis historias y no dejarlas morir muchísimas gracias, espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Te pareces ha...?!<strong>

La música sonó estridente, contrastando con las risas y el parloteo que se escuchaba en aquel famoso bar, ese jueves estaba a reventar y no solo por la banda que tocaría ni la promoción de dos cervezas de media por el precio de una, sino que era el primer jueves de fin de curso, las vacaciones habían llegado a los universitarios; ¿Qué era mejor para celebrar las vacaciones que ir a emborracharte sin tener que ir a clases al día siguiente?; los meseros y meseras se movían con agilidad entre las mesas, que bien, eran solo para cuatro máximo seis personas, ahora contaban con diez o doce cada una, apretados como sardinas pero felices por aquel bendito jueves de bebida.

Entraron entre risas, moviéndose como podían, Saltando gente a su paso; buscaron con la mirada alguna mesa disponible, si es que era posible, pero al parecer la suerte y la tardanza de cierto rubio les había hecho imposible tal proeza. Sin desanimarse el grupo de cinco personas todos varones, se dirigieron a la barra, un castaño junto con un caucásico se sentaron en dos asientos disponibles, mientras que un rubio y un chico con el cabello amarrado pedían las cervezas, el último de ellos un joven morocho de piel más pálida que la pared de un hospital se concentró en admirar el pequeño y atiborrado bar.

Un pequeño banco de madera les servía improvisadamente como mesa, una cubeta y un cenicero ocupaban su superficie mientras que dos cubetas más, llenas de hielo estaban acomodadas en el suelo, el rubio con manos expertas abrió dos cervezas de golpe, extendió su mano con las botellas a los dos chicos de su lado izquierdo, el de la coleta y el castaño le agradecieron con un gesto de cabeza. Mirando de soslayo con dos cervezas más en mano le indico con un gesto al chico caucásico que tenía sentado enfrente suyo, el simplemente brindo con un vaso de whisky en señal de negación.

-¡Hoy inician las vacaciones!-hizo una pausa-¡hasta el regreso a clases!- grito sonriente mientras elevaba la cerveza clara pidiendo un brindis, sus acompañantes rieron sinceramente chocando sus bebidas, el rubio fue el primero en apresurar aquel espumoso y claro elixir, tragando el amargo sabor, suspirando como anuncio de Coca-Cola satisfecho, sus acompañantes imitaron su actividad.

-bien-inicio la conversación el castaño mirando a todos los presentes mientras bebía otro trago de cerveza-¿Cómo te fue con tu pelos de chicle?- termino sonriendo, haciendo que los dos tatuajes rojos en sus mejillas se deformaran un poco; apresurando otro trago, el chico rubio escupió un poco de su cerveza; todos sonrieron con malicia ante aquel comentario.

-es cierto-le secundo el joven de coleta- ¿Qué tan problemática fue?-

-Cállense quieren- susurro. Aun sabiendo que su ruptura había ocurrido hace cinco meses, el y Sakura aún se sentían incomodos, la incomodidad iba en aumento cuando estaban solos, como ayer que tuvieron que quedarse en casa de Naruto para terminar un ante proyecto. El rubio hizo un ademan con la mano para que todos se juntaran, solo el caucásico fue el único que no le dio importancia, rodando sus ojos en puro sentimiento de fastidio- pueden invocarla- murmuro ya con ellos en el centro. Todos estallaron en carcajadas bebiendo un trago más.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste estar enamorado de ella toda la preparatoria- excepto con amargura el castaño señalándolo con el dedo índice.

El rubio se encogió de hombros- que te puedo decir, me gustan las chicas tipo Avril lavinge- sonrió, sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

Una nueva sesión de risas le secundo a su comentario, ¿Sakura chica tipo Avril Lavinge?, Naruto de verdad que era un idiota, Sakura ni vuelta hacer podría parecerse a la cantante Canadiense.

Las risas no cesaron hasta pasados unos minutos. Naruto se sintió indignado ante tal demostración, hasta Sasuke se estaba conteniendo de reír, no entendía cuál era el chiste, fulmino a Kiba con la mirada quien se estaba atragantando con su propia saliva.

-Vamos Naruto esa estuvo buena- apenas y podía articular palabra alguna su amigo de coleta. Naruto inflo sus mejillas en señal de irritación por aquel comentario.

-ok, entonces ustedes a quien creen que se parece- pregunto altanero, mirando por sobre su hombre a los cuatro jóvenes que lo acompañaban.

Cada uno de ellos, se miró entre sí, sonriendo de manera maléfica y asintiendo con la cabeza, un sudor frio se instaló en la nuca del hiperactivo rubio al ver cada par de ojos posados en su persona.

-Miley Cyrus- gritaron en coro, otra oleada de risas más estrepitosas se escuchó por el lugar, Shikamaru se agarraba la barriga, Kiba lloraba de la risa, Sasuke se contenía de soltar la carcajada con su vaso de whisky en mano y Sai simplemente sonreía como niño recién castigado.

Naruto tuvo que tragarse toda la sarta de maldiciones que su linda y sensual boca pudieron escupir, ¿acaso estaban dementes? ¿Sakura se parecía a Hannah Monthana? ¡Por todos los cielos! sus amigos estaban deschavetados, como podían comparar a su sexy y agresiva ex-novia con esa cantante loca y plana.

-y según ustedes ¿Por qué Miley Cyrus?- pregunto con sus musculosos brazos cruzados haciendo que la camiseta negra con el logotipo de los Rolling Stones que traía puesta se tensara.

Kiba quien apenas había dejar de reír, lo miro divertido.

-por plana- comento, mientras Shikamaru se agarraba más fuerte la panza, Sasuke quien ya no podía aguantar más la risa soltó su vaso, dándole suaves golpes a la barra con su puño izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha sobaba su barriga intentando que los dolores cesaran, Sai se tapó la boca con ambas manos para que no se escuchara su tan escandalosa forma de reír.

Naruto enrojeció de la ira, era cierto que Sakura no tenía mucho pecho, bueno literalmente cuando casi se había acostado con ella pensó que le haría el amor a una niña de 12 años, pero eso no significaba que no fuera hermosa.

-Son demasiado superficiales- contraataco destapando una segunda cerveza, empinándose la botella alcanzo articular- Sakura podrá tener el cuerpo de una niña de doce pero tiene…-

-El temperamento de un toro- lo interrumpió Kiba mientras Shikamaru lo tomaba del hombre en muda suplica que lo dejara en paz o se moriría de la risa en esos instantes, lágrimas de felicidad se asomaban por los oscuros ojos del caucásico Sasuke mientras se sobaba con movimientos circulares su esculpido abdomen.

-Hey…eso no es cierto, ella es….-Naruto enmudeció, y es que no estaban tan equivocados, su ex era enojona, impulsiva, deschavetada, gruñona y mucho, mucho más fuerte que él, un aura de melancolía se posó en su persona, tal vez tenían razón sobre Sakura, ella era una versión más masculina y centrada de Miley Cyrus.

Sasuke se concentró en la deprimente mirada que su mejor amigo le daba, suspiro cansado y es que en realidad nunca había reído tanto en su vida, Kiba podría ser un personaje, uno bastante molesto o demasiado divertido, dependiendo del caso y la situación.

-Tranquilízate idiota- soltó mientras movía su vaso vacío para que el barman le sirviera otro trago- no es para tanto- dijo mientras lo observaba con su oscura mirada.

Naruto lo miro suplicante, pidiéndole ayuda con sus azules y alegres ojos, Sasuke rodo los suyos.

-Es cierto que Sakura pega como un macho, pero no negaran que el día de Halloween se veía jodidamente sensual- tiro el comentario al aire como si se trata de una discusión de futbol, Kiba asintió con la cabeza mientras Shikamaru lo veía divertido y es que sabía que intentaba salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba a su rubio amigo, Sai seguía atento a la conversación, aunque para él no era ni remotamente sensual la pelos teñidos, pero debía reconocer que la chica tenía la fuerza de un buey.

-Lo ven- dijo divertido el rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, de solo recordar a su ex novia vestida con aquel ajustado disfraz de bruja, con las medias rotas a medio muslo…algo parecido al dolor se instaló en su pecho.

-Bien, sabes quién si es jodidamente sensual- grito Kiba eufórico, mientras le pedía una segunda cerveza a Naruto. El rubio despabilo, destapando la botella, entregándosela a su amigo castaño.

-Ino- argumento Sai mientras bebía el segundo sorbo de su cerveza.

Todos se giraron hacia él y es que podía tener razón, pero Kiba no se refería a esa chica, arrugo su frente en señal de descontento al verse interrumpido por el artista.

-Tienes razón Ino podrá ser la chica más problemática sobre la faz de la tierra, pero de que es Sensual, lo es- le secundo Shikamaru alentando a Sai.

-creo que ella se parece a Taylor Swift- comento orgulloso, bebiendo su tercer trago. Sai los miro a cada uno.

-bromeas verdad- le refuto Sasuke con su nuevo vaso de whisky en la mano, una ceja negra se alzaba en su pulcra y perfilada cara.

-¿Estoy equivocado?- pregunto a los presentes.

-¡pero por supuesto que si!- chillo Naruto haciendo ademanes con las manos moviéndolas de un lado a otro de manera exagerada.

-en primera Ino solo tiene un buen cuerpo- sentencio Kiba posando su mirada almendrada en la oscura de su amigo- en segunda Taylor es Taylor, nadie podría igualar a esa mujer- dio por terminada esa conversación mirando como cada uno de los presentes asentían, dándole la razón.

Sai los miro a cada uno, la duda estaba en su rostro tatuada.

-yo creo que le da un aire a Jennette McCurdy- dijo tranquilo como siempre Shikamaru, soltándose su lacio cabello y volviéndolo amarrar en su típica y característica coleta alta.

-Más bien a Kaley Cuoco- propuso Naruto con cara de pensador.

Sasuke pensó todo lo que podía y es que podía ser que la rubia y escandalosa amiga de Sakura tuviera un cuerpo bastante agradecido, pero a la única que podía emparejar a su criterio era con Hilary Duff, cuerpo de mujer cara de niña.

Kiba observo todo callado, la verdad es que Ino estaba como quería pero ella no era su chica ideal, su chica de ensueño tenia nombre y apellido.

-bueno, nos desviamos del tema, a quien me refería era a…-

-Tente- saludo Naruto efusivo levantando su mano y agitándola en el aire, la morena lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-pero miren que tenemos aquí- los cuatro chicos, saludaron con cerveza y vaso en mano.

-¿celebrando las vacaciones?- pregunto divertida, mirando a Naruto.

-por supuesto, es jueves y la borrachera seguirá hasta el domingo- emocionado el rubio, levanto su cerveza.

Tenten rio por aquel comentario, era demasiado infantil aquel joven.

-solo recuerda que regresando tienes el examen extraordinario de Kurenai- dicho esto se despidió de todos con una sonrisa, dejando a su rubio amigo con una mueca de pocos amigos.

-déjame adivinar ¿genética?-

Naruto asintió desganado, Kiba sabía que esa mujer podía ser una vaca sagrada en cuestiones de conocimiento pero a su punto de vista no sabía enseñar, no tenía manera de maestra más bien la imaginaba como la mamá de todos.

-saben- inicio la conversión Sai al ver como se alejaba la chica de chonguitos- creo que la he visto en alguna parte-

Todos sin excepción alguna fijaron su mirada en él, y como no hacerlo, si Tenten era el orgullo de la universidad.

**-**por supuesto que la has visto en alguna parte idiota- apunto Naruto con fastidio al ver la cara de inocencia de Sai-ella es el Jackie Chan femenino de la universidad- afirmo con un exagerado movimiento de su cabeza.

Sasuke no presto atención en ningún momento a la conversación, se había enfrascado en ver a Tenten platicar con un hombre de cabellera larga castaña, tal vez algún metalero, en ese bar llegaba a ver de todo un poco, junto a él un chico con corte de hongo la saludaba efusiva saltando a su alrededor, enfoco más la vista para ver si reconocía alguna de esas personas, pero le fue inútil en los meses que llevaba conociendo a Tenten nunca la había visto andar con ellos, siempre estaba con la novia de Shikamaru, Temari, o se la pasaba con las chicas, era extraño verla en compañía masculina.

-oigan- llamo Kiba sin despegar la vista del trio que estaba más al fondo del bar al lado de una pequeña pista elevada que servía como escenario. Reconoció de inmediato a Neji Hyūga, lo cual se le hacía extraño, ese hombre era tan antipático y seco que era casi imposible creer que estaba en un lugar como ese, de seguro la chica le tuvo que suplicar que los acompañaran a ella y a Rock Lee - Tenten se ve guapa, no creen- Todos fijaron sus ojos en el castaño que seguía con la vista perdida y es que el muy idiota no estaba en sintonía con la conversación que llevaban a cabo.

-ahora que lo pienso- soltó Naruto con aire serio sobándose la barbilla con su mano derecha- siempre se me figuro que Tenten tenía un ligero parecido a la actriz de la película memorias de una geisha- -¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunto Shikamaru pensando y tomándole un trago a su tercera cerveza.

- te refieres a Gong Li- Sasuke quien apenas llevaba dos vasos de whisky se unió a la conversión algo extremadamente extraño, tal vez el caucásico chico no era tan tolerable al alcohol.

-¡Esa mera!-chasqueo eufórico- si Tenten se dejara el cabello suelto estarían igualitas- afirmo Naruto moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo de manera brusca.

-El Jackie Chan femenino- susurro Sai quien estaba en su mundo sin prestar nada de atención a la conversación-¿y quién es el masculino?-pregunto alto, cada uno de ellos miro al artista.

-¿Quién es qué? -

¿Quién es el Jackie Chan masculino?-repitió Sai.

Kiba rodo los ojos dándole un sorbo a su cerveza, a veces Sai podía ser comparado con un niño de diez años, curioso y sin prestar atención más que a sus pensamientos.

-ese es el primo de Hinata "El genio Neji"- respondió Naruto haciendo comillas con las manos al nombrar al susodicho, Kiba sabía que lo hacía por molestar, ya que Neji y él no se llevaban para nada bien, eran como perros y gatos, algo genético supuso él, ya que la inteligencia repudia la estupidez y Neji era un hombre sumamente inteligente, soberbio y sobreprotector pero inteligente al fin de cuentas, no por nada tenía la nota más alta en la facultad de economía y finanzas, facultad a la que asistía Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hablando de Hinata, recuerdan el día de la inauguración, esa en donde el homosexual rubio dio un discurso de explosión y arte fugaz- todos se quedaron pensativos, Sasuke casi escupe su whisky al recordar ese día y como olvidarlo, si casi le daba un infarto.

-En donde Hinata llevaba ese vestido rojo- afirmo Sai.

Kiba y Naruto tuvieron que disimular olímpicamente el sangrado de su nariz y es que ese día casi toda la universidad se había paralizado para observar bien a la chica.

-¡oh si, ya recuerdo!- dijo Shikamaru contemplando a Sasuke con mirada cómplice, él simplemente lo reto con sus oscuros y rasgados ojos, una mueca apareció en su pálido rostro, Shikamaru sabía, el muy cabrón sabía lo que intentaba con la chica Hyūga.

-Se veía….-Naruto no pudo terminar su frase, ya que una oleada de calor se instaló en su vientre, recorriendo su cuerpo como fuego hasta terminar en sus mejillas sonrojándolas furiosamente y es que él no tenía la culpa, era culpa de aquella mujer por ser tan arrebatadoramente sexy.

Se conocían desde la preparatoria, pero jamás y enfatizaba la palabra JAMÁS con letras mayúsculas, la había visto como aquel día, lucia hermosa y sensual en aquel vestido rojo quemado cubriendo su cuerpo por completo, ya que el vestido era de porte largo. Pero eso no opacaba su belleza, más bien la hacía lucir sofisticada y refinada, como una mujer de alta alcurnia, con sus delgados y esbeltos brazos cubiertos por las mangas del vestido, estas a su vez abrazaban sus delicados hombros, dejando ver un escote redondo haciendo que su cuello largo estuviera al descubierto, dejando ver el nacimiento de sus sugerentes y blancos senos, trago duro al recordar que ese escote era adornado por una sutil y casi imperceptible pedrería.

Pero eso no era todo ¡no señor!, ya que el maldito vestido se ceñía a su figura como una segunda piel, remarcando su vientre plano, esa cintura pequeña y su estrecha cadera, tuvo que pasar saliva porque el endemoniado vestido no tenía perdón de dios, si tan solo ella se hubiera dejado su cabello largo suelto no hubiera podido apreciar su hermosa espalda, ni intentar tocar su nívea piel expuesta, tuvo que pellizcarse para frenar el impulso de sentir bajo sus dedos esa piel que a simple vestía parecía de satén; aquel escote llegaba hasta lo que sería su pelvis dejando ver dos pequeños hoyuelos, la cereza del pastel pensó él, fue el poder apreciar su redondeando y deliciosos trasero, firme y parado contoneándose en un vaivén erótico mientras caminaba con esos tacones negros de aguja.

Sonrió de manera boba y es que desde ese día la tímida y recatada Hinata aparecía en sus sueños, unos sueños nada sanos.

Apretó el vaso de whisky al observar la cara de idiota de Naruto y Kiba, una oleada de ira se había instalado en su estómago dándole retorcijones, tuvo que concentrase para poder alejar esos pensamientos asesinos o podría causarle problemas. No podía culparlos él también había quedado con ese rostro cuando la vio entrar en el auditorio de la universidad, recordaba que estaba teniendo una discusión con la prima de Naruto, Karin, la chica estaba empecinada a que la acompañara a una cena familiar de la familia Uzumaki, él como respuesta le había dicho que si iría pero solo porque Naruto le había dicho primero, la pelirroja había hecho circo y maroma para manipular la información, cosa que Sasuke en ningún momento se tragó. Cuando le había colmado la poca paciencia que poseía decidió dejarla hablando sola como perico, fue entonces que las puertas del auditorio se abrieron, dejándolo con la mandíbula descolocada y los ojos bien abiertos, expresión que solo fue exteriorizada por sus ojos fijos y una ceja negra levantada y es que, a pesar de que llevaban conociéndose poco menos de un año, era la primera vez que Hinata Hyūga tenía su total atención.

Ese día el Grandioso Uchiha había sucumbido ante sus necesidades más primitivas, en todo el evento no le había despegado los ojos, la había seguido cuando el profesor Deidara le había otorgado su premio por algo que no recordaba, a ella y a un chico de ojos color aguamarina y cabello rojo fuego, quien veía a su princesa no de la mejor manera. Hinata había bajado del pódium con ayuda de ese joven que respondía al nombre de Gaara, que por cierto había sido felicitado poco después a la salida por su amigo y rival Naruto.

Si por el fuera lo habría anunciado ahí mismo a toda la universidad que la joven heredera Hyūga era la próxima señora Uchiha ¡pero no señor! La jovencita se le escabullía, se suponía que ella se regodearía y le haría saber a todo el mundo de que ella Hinata Hyūga había engatusado a un Uchiha y lo decía porque al parecer él se había declaro la primera vez a ella o eso había parecido. Más bien él la había acorralado, intimidado y después besado con tanta pasión en su sangre que al final todo se resumía a que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado.

Pero, ni su mejor beso ni la mejor frase habían funcionado, ni siquiera esa mirada seductora de chico malo le habían valido contra ella, pues lo había rechazado aun sabiendo quien era, después de aquel increíble beso, le había dicho que la alagaba, que se le hacía algo lindo que él demostrara tanto ímpetu, pero que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más. ¡Crash! Fue lo que escucho Sasuke, tras mencionar aquella fatídica frase, era por eso que no podía corresponderle. ¡¿En qué maldito mundo vivía?! Ósea, como había rechazado a alguien como él, al grandioso, magnifico y esculpido por los dioses Sasuke Uchiha, esa chica de verdad debía de estar loca por el hombre que amaba.

Mas sin embargo Sasuke necesitaba más pruebas para tirar la toalla así de fácil y es que aun sabiendo que ella amaba a otra persona la empezó a frecuentar a conocerla más a fondo y ahora que conocía lados de ella que tal vez nadie conocía, se había prendado de aquella pequeña. Pero todo se había ido al traste al intentar ocultar sus actos, puesto que Shikamaru Nara, el hombre que tenía enfrente lo había visto intentar por enésima vez que la joven Hyūga correspondiera sus sentimientos, lo cual como siempre había sido un fracaso total.

-oye Naruto- llamo su amigo Sai, aquel chico tan blanco como el papel. Naruto regreso a tierra, prestando atención a su amigo.

-¿Qué no esa chica está enamorada de ti?- pregunto ajeno al ambiente que tenían Shikamaru y Sasuke en esos momentos rompiendo la burbuja de todos. Sasuke sintió sus huesos helarse, Shikamaru sonrió con sorna y Kiba bueno, Kiba se hundió mas en su pobre y mísera vida, pues a pesar de que Hinata Hyūga era la mujer de sus sueños, siempre estaría en la dicha Friend zone, el destino era cruel para los mejores amigos.

Naruto por su parte enrojeció, primero fue un rojo pálido, después un rojo tenue, para finalizar en un rojo escarlata comparado con los ojos de Kurenai- sensei. Tal vez fuera cierto ya que últimamente mientras intentaba acercársele a Hinata ella se sonrojaba o se ponía a tartamudear sin razón aparente, algo sumamente tierno al punto de vista del Uzumaki. También Tenten le había comentado o bien preguntado ¿Qué le parecía Hinata Hyūga? Al principio no supo que responder, la chica desde ese día le llamaba la atención no podía negarlo, pero la verdad es que apenas la conocía, a pesar de haber pasado casi seis años juntos por los estudios era la primera vez que él, le prestaba atención a la joven.

Por otra parte estaba que Hinata era amiga de Sakura Haruno su ex novia y ahora mejor amiga ¿Qué diría Sakura si Naruto intentara ligarse a su amiga? A él no le importaría que Sasuke y ella anduvieran ya que ella se lo dejo bien claro, Sakura aún seguía amando a su mejor amigo, por eso habían terminado de la mejor manera, por eso y porque Hinata se había metido en medio de ese primer triángulo amoroso. ¿Pero qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo podría comenzar con Hinata una relación si apenas estaba descubriendo lo que sentía hacia ella? ¿Y si fuera cierto que ella ya estaba enamorada de él, desde hacía mucho tiempo?

Sai miro a Naruto con detenimiento, luego observo a Sasuke quien estaba más blanco que de costumbre, paso de Sasuke a Shikamaru que sonreía de manera malicioso también poco común en él y por último se detuvo en Kiba quien no dejaba de beber de la botella de cerveza para comenzar a destapar una tras otra.

-sabes-comento el pintor con aire preocupado- Ino fue la que me comento que la señorita Hyūga estaba enamorada de ti, pero…- hizo una pausa como no queriendo continuar la plática, Naruto lo miro expectante, esperando a que continuase o le torcería el cuello si no acaba su maldito comentario, Sai continuo- también me dijo que había un chico que la estaba cortejando a tal grado que la joven ya no sabe qué hacer- finalizo, tomando su cuarto trago de cerveza.

A Naruto casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar eso ¿Había alguien más interesado en Hinata? ¿Quién demonios era ese pelele sin chiste? Algo dentro de él se removió de forma brusca, dejándole una rara sensación en la boca del estómago, intento desaparecerla con el trago de su cerveza pero al parecer la cerveza ya le sabia amarga y sin chiste, prefirió dejarla en el suelo.

Sasuke por su parte casi brinco de la alegría, al fin, después de tres meses exhaustos de ser insistente habían dado sus frutos, Hinata estaba dudosa, eso era algo bueno, más que bueno era algo magnifico, sin precedentes, ahora podría ir por todo con la chica, estaba a punto de invitar la siguiente ronda, cuando se percató que algo no estaba bien, todos estaban en su rollo, Shikamaru intentaba animar a Kiba quien seguía destapando una cerveza tras otras mientras que Sai se había puesto a platicar con un joven de aspecto extraño.

-¿Dónde demonios esta Naruto?- pregunto, intentado buscar una cabellera rubia entre el mar de gente, parándose en su banco para abarcar mayor rango visual. Sai se encogió de hombros diciendo que Naruto solo se había disculpado para después retirarse -lo más seguro es que fuera al baño-comento el artista-ya sabes que con la cerveza dan muchas ganas de ir a la pis- Estuvo a punto de sentarse y tragarse el cuento de Sai, pero vio la sonrisa triunfante de Shikamaru Nara refulgir entre las luces de neón. ¿Dónde diantres estaba el estúpido de Naruto? Y ¿Por qué Kiba Inozuka se estaba terminando las cervezas?

Al salir del bar, Naruto no sabía a donde dirigirse, quería encontrarla, preguntarle directamente si ella estaba enamorada de él o si solo era un mal chiste por parte de su amigo rarito que respondía al nombre de Sai. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y saco un encendedor y un paquete de cigarrillos, presuroso y con el aire frió golpeándole las mejillas encendió uno. Maldijo por haber olvidado su sudadera en casa, por todos los demonios que el frió le estaba calando hasta la médula.

Camino sin saber a dónde, con las manos en los bolsillos, de vez en cuando sacaba su mano derecha para poder sostener el cigarrillo y así expulsar el humo espeso de alquitrán, mirando con detenimiento a las personas para no chocar con alguna, sus pies se movían solos, mientras que sus pensamientos estaban en la luna.

¿Qué haría si la chica le contestara que si? Que siempre estuvo enamorada de él ¿Qué podía responderle? Un- _gracias yo apenas te estoy notando_- No, mejor aún- _muchas gracias Hinata-chan como sabes soy ex novio de tu amiga Sakura-chan así que tal vez no le importe si tú y yo tenemos una relación, pero primero me gustaría conocerte mejor ya que por el momento solo siento una fuerte atracción sexual hacia ti- _tal vez en el mejor de los casos se quedaría callado.

Entonces ¿Por qué tenía tanta insistencia en saber la verdad? ¿Qué cambiaría con eso? ¿La vería con ojos diferentes? ¿Sucedería un click mágico como en los mangas shōjo o en esos doramas que solía ver Sakura? ¡Por Dios! Se jalo de los cabellos, nunca en su vida se había hecho tantas preguntas en una sola noche, ni siquiera cuando estudiaba para algún examen difícil. Exhalo de nuevo el humo del cigarrillo, apagándolo en uno de los basureros enfrente del supermercado.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Solo porque Sai hubiera dicho que la estaban pretendiendo no significara que ella sedería muy fácilmente ¿cierto? El mismo lo dijo, ella estaba enamorada de él, ok, repasemos lo que Sai había dicho, se dijo a el mismo- _sabes_- había comenzado su amigo, todo bien hasta hay- _Ino fue la que me comento que la señorita Hyūga estaba enamorada de ti, pero_…- hizo una pausa, su querido y extraño amigo había hecho una pausa ¿Cómo porque una pausa?- _también me dijo que había un chico que la estaba cortejando a tal grado que la joven ya no sabe qué hacer_- ¡PUM! Ahí estaba la clave de todo ese enojo y desconcierto- UN CHICO-un mequetrefe cualquiera- LA ESTABA CORTEJANDO-otra punzada de dolor- A TAL GRADO QUE LA JOVEN- ósea Hinata-chan- YA NO SABE QUE HACER- no sabe qué hacer- _¿Cómo que no sabe qué hacer?_- se cuestionó molesto- _¿Qué no se supone que ella lo ama a él? No debería de dudar de sus sentimientos, no hacia él_- volvió al contraataque peleando con su fuero interno.

-¿Naruto?- escucho detrás de él, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Se dio la vuelta solo para ver la diminuta figura de su ex novia detrás de él. Con el cabello rosa recogido en una coleta mal hecha y una pijama rosa pastel con diferentes dibujos de muffins.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¡¿Qué diablos haces por aquí?!- grito preocupado a todo pulmón al verla así, Diantres ¿Qué hacia Sakura por los rumbos del bar?

Sakura Haruno tuvo que contar hasta diez al ver la estupidez de su ex novio y mejor amigo- Naruto, vivo aquí recuerdas- señalo detrás de ella el edificio enorme que se cernía encima de ellos, Naruto tuvo que parpadear dos veces antes de darse cuenta en donde estaba, por las barbas de lucifer ¿Cómo diablos había llegado al departamento de Sakura? Sus pies se habían movido solos, estaba tan distraído que no se había dado ni cuenta ni pista de que estaba parado a un lado de donde vivía Sakura, ok, ahora ¿Cómo salía de esta?

Sakura observo a su amigo mirar distraído los departamentos, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Sabia por Temari que los chicos habían ido al bar a beber y jugar a ser hombres por las vacaciones, entonces ¿Por qué Naruto estaba al pie del edificio donde vivía? Algo andaba mal, solo de observar a su ex novio al otro lado de la acera jalarse el cabello rubio con desesperación mientras murmuraba un par de cosas que ella no alcanzo a entender ni escuchar.

-¿pasa algo malo Naruto?- pregunto preocupada mirando con detenimiento sus ojos azules perdidos en el firmamento.

Naruto bajo la mirada hasta toparse con aquellos ojos verdes que con anterioridad lo habían vuelto loco, ahora no había esa chispa de locura, sino un amor fraternal, todo había sido remplazado por un amor que no rallaba en el deseo o la satisfacción, si no en el compañerismo y la complicidad mutua, Sakura Haruno ya no lo atormentaba, ya no hacia brincar su corazón como liebre de campo, ya no estaba ese bum-bum desenfrenado, simplemente era un palpitar acompasado que transmitía tranquilidad y paz, solo eso y nada más. La miro por un largo rato hasta que noto que la estaba incomodando, por el sonrojo fuerte que tenía en sus mejillas, el rio ante tal acto de feminidad por parte de ella.

-Sakura-chan, te puedo preguntar algo- Sakura solo asintió.

Naruto al ver eso sus mejillas fueron las sonrojadas- ¿Tu sabes si yo le gusto a Hinata?- sin miramientos, sin discreción, sin vaselina para que la cosa se resbalara y fuera más llevadera. No, Naruto no hizo la pregunta con tacto, solo dejo soltar la bomba en cara de su ex novia, la cual casi pierde el equilibrio.

-_¿Cómo Naruto se había enterado de eso? _– se preguntó la chica. Bueno no es que fuera un secreto de estado, más bien era un secreto a voces ya que era demasiado obvio por parte de Hinata Hyūga, pero Naruto se había dado cuenta.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- más que asustada, sonó como si le reprochara algo, fue ese tono el que no le gusto para nada Naruto.

-Solo quiero saber si sabes algo al respecto, Sakura- contesto tajante mirando los ojos verdes y a su dueña retroceder.

Sakura trago duro no esperaba que Naruto estuviera muy interesado en el tema, de hecho no esperaba que estuviera muy interesado en la chica Hyūga. -yo…-intento decir, pero la voz no le salía, Naruto la córralo contra la puerta del edificio, su respiración era entrecortada y sus pies estaban temblando como gelatina. Naruto por su parte la escudriño bien, Sakura le estaba ocultando algo, al percatarse de eso su enojo se acrecentó, su mejor amiga y compañera le estaba ocultando una verdad que definiría su vida de ahora en adelante.

-Sakura, dime que sabes ahora- siseo exigente, demandante. Algo que él nunca había hecho.

Sakura se encogió de hombros pegada a la puerta, era ahora o nunca el confesar todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que le había negado a Naruto por miedo a perderlo, a él y a Sasuke.

-Lo sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo- contesto con su cabeza baja, no quería ver la cara de Naruto ahora- lo sabía- continuo sin esperanzas- ella te amo desde el primer día que te conoció, me lo confeso en preparatoria, cuando tú me perseguías como perro faldero por los pasillos, lo sabía y aun así me anime a ser tu novia entrando a la universidad, lo sabía porque ella lloro en mi hombro ese día y aun así nos deseo a ti y a mí la mayor felicidad que podía existir- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y despejar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos- lo sabía, ya que Ino me dejo de hablar por eso durante los primeros meses, pero ella abogo por mí, diciendo que no era mi culpa, que si tú me querías entonces no era culpa de nadie más que de ella- volvió hacer una pausa pues la voz se le estaba quebrando por las lágrimas- porque ella…fue la culpable por haberse enamorado de ti- finalizo ya sin fuerzas resbalando su espalda por la puerta colisionando con el suelo.

Sakura estaba segura que Naruto jamás le volvería hablar ahora. Pero tenía que ser sincera, no habían terminado porque siguiera amando a Sasuke, eso entraba en segundo término, solo había sido una excusa. Habían terminado porque no soportaba la idea de estar junto a Naruto, su mejor amigo y compañero, sin ni siquiera sentir el mismo amor que Hinata le profesaba, sin tener la misma intensidad, se sentía miserable.

El silencio los envolvió a los dos, Sakura esperaba un regaño, un reclamo, alguna grosería, hasta esperaba que Naruto la abofeteara pero nada de eso ocurrió, escucho una risa que la descoloco, levantando la mirada vidriosa por las lágrimas, la luz del foco de entrada le dificultaba ver un poco pero aun así puedo ver la sonrisa más radiante que Naruto pudiera haberle regalado en la vida, una sonrisa que sabía a la perfección que no era por ella.

-Gracias- le había dicho aquel chico de ojos azules como el mar-gracias a ti, ya no tengo dudas en mi cabeza- y con eso se había marchado, dejándola sola.

Una sonrisa amarga se posó en sus labios rosados, podía estar hecha trisas ahora, pero, por muy raro que pareciera todo, se sentía tan liviana como una pluma.

Corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo, intentando marcar el número en su celular, debía ser hoy y ahora, no podía esperar más, ya con la llamada entrando se concentró en escuchar la otra línea, un, dos, tres pitidos y aun nadie descolgaba el teléfono.

-¿bueno?- contesto una voz femenina adormilada, después del cuarto pitio.

-¡Ino!- contesto enérgico, más feliz que nunca.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- pregunto molesta la chica rubia, mataría a Naruto si solo era una tontería.

-¿Tienes la dirección de Hinata?- Silencio, ok, Ino Yamanaka estaba soñando o alguien le estaba jugando una buena broma porque debía reconocer la imitación perfecta de la voz de Naruto Uzumaki preguntando por Hinata Hyūga.

-Ino ¿sigues hay?- preguntaron al otro lado de la línea, bien Ino, no estas soñando, de verdad Naruto Uzumaki está preguntando por Hinata.

-sí, espérame un segundo- Naruto escucho que Ino maldecía un poco sobre algo de ser desordenada y que Sai dejaba todas sus cosas sin acomodar. Siguió corriendo, deteniéndose en un cruce peatonal que terminaba en una glorieta, cuatro caminos eran los que dividían ahora su visión.

-bueno…. ¿sigues hay?- fue ahora Ino quien cuestionaba su presencia.

-sí, aquí sigo ¿Tienes su dirección?-

-¿Cómo para que la quieres?- bien no se esperaba esa pregunta de Ino, de hecho casi se cae de la impresión, ¿Qué le importaba? Pero tenía que ser paciente, sabía que Ino se llevaba muy bien con Hinata, si no fuera así, Sai nunca se hubiera enterado de nada.

-porque necesito decirle algo- fue lo único que contesto, no le basto eso a Ino quien hizo un mohín con la boca, pero sonaba urgente y casi desesperado.

-ok, solo espero que sea algo bueno, porque esa chica se duerme casi cuando se mete el sol- repuso la rubia enojada detrás de la otra línea.

-¿Dónde te encuentras?-

-en el centro, por la glorieta que divide la zona industrial-

-bien no estás tan lejos como para tomar un taxi ¿vez la segunda calle a tu izquierda?- pregunto Ino mientras se desentumía y se ponía a ordenar algunas cosas.

-sí-

-ok, toma esa calle, al final de ella hay un parque de Sakuras ¿lo recuerdas verdad?- Como olvidarlo se dijo mentalmente Naruto ahí fue donde le había pedido a Sakura que fuera su novia. El semáforo se puso en verde, corriendo para atravesar la glorieta y adentrándose calle abajo, rumbo al parque de cerezos.

-cuando visualices el parque del lado izquierdo podrás ver el anfiteatro, hay encontraras un callejón, adéntrate en él, al final, justo al final veras otro pequeño parque, no te confundas es el patio de la casa de Hinata- Comento Ino con gracia, ya que ella misma se había confundido – atraviésalo, veras una chocita, esa es su casa, no hay pierde ¡entendiste!-

-sí, de hecho ya pude ver el anfiteatro, muchas gracias Ino- estuvo a punto de colgar, pero la voz de Ino lo volvió a llamar.

-¡hey Naruto! –

-sucede algo-contesto el preocupado.

-ya te habías tardado-hizo una pausa- ¡mucha suerte!- ahora fue el turno de Ino de reír a costa suya, Naruto no pudo más que sonreír.

-Agradécelo a tu pequeño, metiche y boca floja de novio que tienes- finalizo la llamada, Ino se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sonrió, por una vez en su vida Sai había sido de utilidad, cuando llegara al departamento le daría su premio, lo tenía bien ganado.

-bien, callejón, callejón… ¡¿Dónde demonios está el callejón?!- grito a todo pulmón se estaba desesperando, la luz no ayudaba mucho pues el parque no estaba bien iluminado, solo lámparas de colores iluminaban los árboles, pero nada más allá. No encontraba nada, tal vez Ino se había equivocado, tal vez Hinata se había cambiado de casa sin avisar, tal vez todo había sido una broma del destino y Naruto estaba tan borracho que estaba teniendo una alucinación demasiado real. Cansando por tanto correr se sentó en la escalinata del anfiteatro, tenía que repasar todo, puede que el destino le estuviera mandando una señal, una en donde le dejaba bien en claro que ya había pasado su oportunidad con Hinata Hyūga, que esa mujer no era para él, sacudió su cabeza por tales pensamientos, no, eso no podía suceder, sabía de antemano que el destino nunca le dejaba bien parado, por eso tenía ese espíritu de lucha y la voluntad de fuego, para afrontar cualquier obstáculo.

Pero ahora todo se veía tan desolado, el paisaje era deprimente, la pequeña colonia estaba casi a oscuras, solo por las luces de colores y la luz blanca que iluminaba las columnas del anfiteatro lo demás era oscuro, dejando ver el firmamento, a pesar de que la atmosfera se prestaba para algo más romántico, a Naruto le entraban ganas de llorar. Frustrado y derrotado comenzó a caminar para buscar un taxi, tal vez mañana podría verla en la universidad y decirle todo lo que había sentido esta noche, tal vez tendrían el mismo efecto y tendría mayor tiempo de repasar las palabras que le diría a la joven Hyūga. Si tal vez era una oportunidad más para que no lo echara a perder. Si eso era lo que… observo que se había detenido enfrente de la puerta de roble del anfiteatro, se supone que tenía que ir hacia atrás pero había seguido hacia adelante, ¿Qué tonto era a veces? Golpeo la puerta con su puño cerrado ¿Qué ingenuo era a veces? Sintió sus ojos escocer.

-¿y ahora porque lloras pedazo de idiota?- se burló de sí mismo, nada le salía bien, primero Sakura le había engañado, luego se había dado cuenta tarde de lo que sentía por Hinata Hyūga que aun que no estaba aún bien definido quería intentarlo, quería intentar sentir el mismo ardor apasionado que ella sentía por él.

-Quiero mirarte con los mismos ojos que tú me miras, sentir ese desenfreno que hace que tus mejillas se sonrojen con solo escuchar mi voz, esa pasión de entregar todo sin recibir a nada cambio, la democión con la que me esperaste hasta hoy en día, la valentía de afrontarte a mis peores momentos, yo también quiero experimentar esa llama ferviente que hay en tu interior….Hinata yo también quiero experimentar ese amor tal incondicional y devoto que me tienes…yo también quiero saber lo que es ser….-

-¡entonces hazlo!- Gritaron a sus espaldas. Naruto se congelo en su lugar, estaba fantaseando demasiado, su mente estaba ya en colapso que le estaba jugando la peor de las jugarretas, tenía miedo de que así fuera si se daba la vuelta y veía que detrás de él no había nadie, solo el viento soplando frio levantando las virutas de polvo del pavimento helado.

-hazlo- volvieron a sugerir esta vez en un tono más tranquilo.

Naruto casi se hago con sus mocos, al sentir la suave voz colarse por sus oídos como si de agua tibia se tratara, quería verla con sus propios ojos, si era su imaginación o producto de su borrachera no le importaba en lo absoluto, él con gusto fantasearía las veces que fueran necesarias hasta quedar satisfecho, hasta llenar ese agujero que tenía en el corazón.

La luz de la luna fue desviada por un par de nubes al momento en que giro su cuerpo para poder quedar de frente a la persona que le había gritado con tanto ímpetu, solo pudo divisar una sombra bien esculpida, de una pequeña mujer que traía consigo solo una pijama, traía el cabello suelto hasta la cadera que se ondeaba con el viento, jugando a dibujar figuras ondulantes, no traía suerte pues el cuerpo delgado titiritaba de frio, hasta donde estaba podía escuchar sus perfectos dientes castañear, sonrió al ver que ella se debatía si salir de entre las sombras o quedarse hay en el anonimato, grande fue su sorpresa al ver de nuevo que la luna bañaba con todo su esplendor a la pequeña persona que tenía frente a él.

Estaba en lo correcto, ella no traía suéter, solo una camisa larga encima que apenas y le cubría los muslos blancos aterciopelados, dejando ver sus piernas largas y torneadas, su cabello lo traía suelto que con la luz de la luna le daba un toque fantasmagórico de un color negro azulado inusual y llamativo, un halo de luz blanca bañaba su cuerpo, dejando ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rojos entre abiertos, Naruto de verdad que agradecía si esto era una alucinación porque al parecer era demasiado creativo.

Se acercó despacio a ella, quedando frente a frente, agachando su mirada pues ella apenas le llegaba a los hombros; Media un metro con ochenta centímetros ella tal vez media un metro con sesenta. La tomo por los hombros y la acerco a su pecho envolviéndola en un abrazo cálido y seguro, sintiendo lo frio que estaba, tal vez los dos estaban helados y él no lo sentía. Podía caber la posibilidad de que ella era la que transmitía esa calidez que ahora experimentaba su corazón la que llenaba de a poco el huequito en su corazón.

-Dame la oportunidad- comenzó hablar él, acariciando su cabellera sedosa- dame la oportunidad de reparar el tiempo perdido- articulo- dame una oportunidad, solo una Hinata- dijo al momento en que se despegaba de su frágil cuerpo y la hacía levantar la cabeza, poniendo las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas de ella para así observar sus nacarados ojos brillar con la luz de la luna, dándoles un toque platinado y lila a su iris, tan enigmático y místico como ella- de enamorarme de ti- pronuncio suave mirándola directo a los ojos.

Ella por su parte contemplo los azulados ojos de él llamear sinceros en aquella oscuridad, tan profundos y tranquilos como el mar más azul que en su vida hubiera conocido, sonrió también sincera, al fin, después de tantos años, al fin ese hombre reparaba en su presencia, en su amor y en su ser.

-si- fue lo único que dijo, lo único que necesito Naruto para poder sonreír y levantarla en brazos para darle vueltas en el aire. Para acercarse a ella de a poco, sonriendo al momento en que se sonrojaba por su cercanía, olfateando su dulce aroma a vainilla y lirios, sintiendo lo suave de sus mejillas, escuchando la risita cantarina por las cosquillas que le hacía tal acto, sintiendo como ella con parsimonia rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello parándose de puntilla para quedar un poco a su altura y rosar su nariz con la suya, mezclando los dos alientos, el aroma de él fuerte y agrio, por el tabaco y la cerveza y el de ella dulce por la menta y el chocolate que se comió antes de dormir.

Y así mirándose a los ojos, intentando trasmitir con total sinceridad lo que cada uno sentía por el otro, bajo la luz de la luna, en aquel portón de roble iluminado por un tenue fulgor blanco y encima de ellos las estrellas parpadeaban tintineando alegres, sus labios se exploraron con dulzura.

Naruto callo en cuenta en que Hinata Hyūga era única e irrepetible, besando sus labios suaves y dulces supo que ella no se parecía a ninguna actriz de ningún tipo ni de ninguna clase, Hinata simplemente era Hinata esa fue la primera cosa de tantas que Naruto Uzumaki amo de Hinata Hyūga. La primera, pero no la última.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? espero les gustara tanto como a mí, bueno los dejo chicos dulces sueños y espero leerlos pronto. cualquier comentario saben que es bienvenido.<p> 


End file.
